


蚁穴

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	蚁穴

谁都知道，他的粉穴还是紧的，像会咬人的丝绒蚌肉。

人们从不奇怪他为何会有那么多情人，他能用一个媚眼就讨到嘴边的肉棒，能分开大腿就引来舒服至极的舔肛，甚至用能一个甜蜜的香吻就让危险至极的掌权者口干舌燥，将他紧锁身旁奸辱怀孕。若母体里面已经有了孩子，他将被给予最淫邪的流产，在剧烈的高潮之下，痉挛地排出浓厚的白浊和丝丝血红。但这些暴徒也无一例外地沦为了他的奴仆，因为他是H.C，是地下世界的定则，是世人的母亲，没有人会奇怪。

时间颠三倒四，他分不清自己是在产床、地下室，还是阴森古怪的洞穴。他筋疲力尽，眼皮昏沉，身体里却翻腾着浓浓的母爱，他渴望哺乳，雪白的豪乳高耸，奶头红肿，深粉的乳晕微微鼓胀。也许过去的日子他除了喂奶和挨操也不能记起什么了，如今只是乖乖地揉着溢奶的乳孔，用柔情的目光诉说淫念。而他的饥渴难耐只展示了几秒，便有人争先恐后地爬上前，拽着他的脚踝拉到身下，亟欲玷污亵渎他。

他像个被凡人们围聚轮奸的神女，哭成水蓝色的瞳眸迷茫地眨着，从没有机会近距离接触他的人，就此便可得到圣母的垂怜，像这样，用手揉弄丰硕柔软的双乳，啜饮他的奶水，听他发出细弱的哭叫，或是埋入他的香甜臀间吃尽浓情的蜜汁，越是强壮性功能旺盛之人，越有可能得到女神的青睐，将肉棒塞进那楚楚可怜的嫩肛，更有甚者，可以对他施加一次拳交。

他哭得一塌糊涂，也被插得魂飞魄散。他喜欢被疯狂内射，人越多越好，多到射满他的肚子隆起成怀孕模样，粘稠腥咸的浊液从肛门里喷出浇湿大腿。他喜欢下腹垂坠全是精液的感觉，这让他觉得自己是真正的母亲，即便他已被轮奸得无法再正常孕育生命，也依旧满足而倦怠地撑起身子，用爱恋的眼神望着永远满足不完的男人——拥有陌生脸庞的，全是他的丈夫。

他的梦境和现实融成了一个模样，无休无止，层层叠叠的欲望将他撑得不能再满，他是阴暗洞穴中孕态毕露的丰满蚁后，却无法再掌控着爱人们的生杀大权。即使日月无光，那种欲望的悸动依旧像烈焰灼烧脉搏般强烈。

一切永不会停止。

END


End file.
